neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Hoist (Transformers)
Hoist is the name of two fictional characters in the Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 In the original Transformers toy line, Hoist (Treuil in French Canada, Buffalo in Italy) is an Autobot who functions as a repairman for the team, keeping them to a tight maintenance schedule. Hoist is confident and sometimes rash, brave, tough and loyal. He transforms into a green tow truck. The toy of Hoist was released in 1985 and was a remold of Trailbreaker; it included a head sensor module that could analyze different density properties, and various arm attachments: 2 missiles, two welding pieces, and an extra fist. Marvel Comics Unlike his sudden appearance in the television series, Hoist was given an origin in the Marvel Comics series. Four million years ago, Hoist was one of five Autobots who agreed to have their sparks transferred to crystal storage in case the Autobots needed extra troops during the mission of clearing a path for Cybertron through an asteroid belt. In 1986, the Autobots were suffering heavy casualties and the five Autobots were activated in "Rock and Roll Out" (U.S. #14). Skids and the others (except Grapple) were shown around Earth by Bumblebee, where Skids encountered music for the first time and proved unable to interact easily with humans. Despite orders not to engage with the enemy, they went on to battle Decepticons at a concert. Hoist continued to appear after this, although in a reduced capacity. Hoist was among Grimlock's crew of Autobots that eventually left the Earth when the Ark was repaired. He was present at the proposed execution of a group of human children by Grimlock, which was really just a ploy to flush out Blaster (whom Grimlock had deemed a traitor) out of hiding. Hoist is assumed to have died at the hands of the Underbase-powered Starscream like many Autobots in issue #50. Animated series Hoist first appeared in episode #28, "The Master Builders". He teamed up with his friend Grapple to design a solar tower that would provide unlimited energy. However, he was denied by Optimus Prime in case the Decepticons got their hands on it. Grapple and Hoist were then approached by a surprising source — the Constructicons. They told the two Autobots they wanted to leave the Decepticons and were willing to help Grapple and Hoist build their tower to prove it. Grapple and Hoist accepted and the tower was built — just as Megatron arrived and took them prisoner. The Autobots arrived and eventually rescued the two. Prime put them to work clearing up the mess in punishment for their mistake.http://www.anime.com/Transformers/ Transformers Season Two Box Set, Part 1 by Brian Cirulnick, February 2003 In the episode "A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court," Warpath, Hoist and Spike were battling Starscream, Ramjet, Rumble and Ravage in England. Low on power, the Autobots and Decepticons discovered a magical stone formation called the Dragon Mound and were transported back to the year 543. Although Starscream attempted to take over a castle and build a new empire with himself as lord, the help of local knights and a wizard refueled the Autobots and they in turn who defeated the Decepticons. After defeating a dragon who nested in the Dragon Mound, the Autobots and Decepticons and returned to their own time where they rejoined the fight in modern day England. The spotlight was shone on Hoist again in the later Season 2 episode "Hoist Goes Hollywood", where he and several other Autobots, including Tracks, Warpath, Powerglide and Sunstreaker, were recruited to star in a Hollywood movie called Attack of the Alien Robots. They would end up saving the film from the Decepticons — although the film's makers cannily used the footage of the battle in the movie itself. Hoist last appeared in episode #64, "Masquerade". He did not appear in The Transformers: The Movie, season 3, or any of the Japanese exclusive Transformers seasons that followed. Dreamwave Productions Hoist was not among the Autobots on board the Ark in this series, but stayed on Cybertron until the return of Optimus Prime and his crew, who lead the overthrow of Shockwave. Hoist later oversaw the repair of Optimus Prime after the damage done to him by Shockwave (Transformers: Generation 1 vol. III #2). He was also among the Autobots brought back to Earth under the command of Prowl who started construction of Autobot City in Alaska. Fun Publications Spy Changer Hoist appears in Withered Hope by Fun Publications. He is a member of the Axion Nexus Security Administration and was one of the investigators looking into the death of a mech named Comet. Toys *''Generation 1'' Hoist (1985) :A remold of Trailbreaker. *''Machine Wars'' Hoist :Hoist appeared in this series as a black pick-up truck; a recolor of Machine Wars Hubcap. His motto is "Proper Maintenance prevents poor performance." :Machines Wars Hoist was later repainted into Transformers: Robots In DisguiseTow-Line and Robot Masters Wrecker Hook. *''Universe'' Spy Changer Hoist :A Spy Changer, seemingly a reincarnation of the Generation 1 Hoist was released in the Transformers: Universe toy line. He was a redeco of Robots In Disguise Spy Changer X-Brawn. He was one of several homages to Generation 1 released as Spy Changers. Two packaging versions of this toy existed — a Kaybee version which did not attribute the toy to Universe and was packaged in vehicle form, and a version for discount stores which did and was packaged in robot mode. Transformers: Armada |japanvoice = }} The name Smokescreen is reassigned to an Autobot who transforms into an orange construction crane. The name is unrelated to his personality or function, but his Japanese name in 'Micron Legend' is Grap; the Japanese name for G1 Grapple who also transforms into a construction crane. However, due to copyright reasons the name Grapple could not be used. His bio indicated that he was an Autobot who was always in the thick of battle — not because he enjoyed it, but because he can't be bothered thinking about complex tactical maneuvers. He was immensely strong, but sometimes this habit of rushing in without thinking rebounded against superior odds. In Transformers: Armada, Hoist (Grap Super Mode in Japan) is the new name adopted by Smokescreen after he was rebuilt following severe damage at the hands of Megatron and the Requiem Blaster. He transforms into a white backhoe, and is partnered with the Mini-Con Refute. Animated series In the cartoon, Smokescreen is the first Autobot reinforcement to join the Autobots on Earth. In his first mission, he encountered Rad, Alexis and Carlos, who unwittingly foiled his attempt to rescue the Mini-Con Drill Bit. However, after he rescued them from Cyclonus, he revealed his role to them. Smokescreen served as one of Optimus Prime's most trusted soldiers, acting as the group's sniper. He put up the most resistance when Prime welcomed the double agent Scavenger into the group, eventually making up with him after he contributed to an Autobot victory. Later, he was nearly killed when he sacrificed himself after to stop Megatron using the Requiem Blaster on the other Autobots. Megatron gunned him down at point-blank range, although Smokescreen refused to give up until the Decepticons had retreated. Only then did he allow himself to go offline, much to his comrades' grief. This was not the end for him, as he was rebuilt by Red Alert into a new and improved body. After this, he renames himself Hoist. After nearly being killed by Megatron's requiem blaster, Smokescreen was rebuilt by Red Alert as Hoist. Hoist went on to have many further battles against the Decepticons, and survived the battles against Unicron. Dreamwave Productions In Dreamwave Productions's accompanying Armada comic, Smokescreen would play a smaller role than his animated counterpart. One of the first Autobots to appear, he was unable to prevent the fall of Cyber City to the Mini-Con enhanced Decepticons. One million years later, when the signal from the escaped Mini-Cons was received, he was one of the Autobots who journeyed to Earth under Optimus Prime. After battling the Decepticons and gaining his Mini-Con partner, he disappeared, revealed in issue #12 that he and Scavenger had been sent to an observation post in California. He was subsequently recalled to the Autobot base after Prime's disappearance — only to be confronted by a full-scale Decepticon assault. Scavenger and Smokescreen battled Megatron and Demolishor, only for Smokescreen to get shot in the head by Megatron at point blank range. Hot Shot, Red Alert and Scavenger subsequently avenged him by knocking Megatron into Unicron's gaping maw. Although it was not clear if Smokescreen survived or not, Hoist appeared in the subsequent Transformers: Energon comics, indicating he had died at one point, making it likely that as in the animated continuity, Smokescreen was resurrected as Hoist. Armada Hoist continued to appear among the Autobots in the Transformers: Energon comic series by Dreamwave. His back story was never fully explained, but he mentioned he had died at one point, indicating that as in the animated continuity, he was Smokescreen in a new body. 3H Enterprises In the Transformers: Universe comic, Armada Smokescreen and Generation One Smokescreen were both been abducted from their home dimensions by Unicron, and were forced to fight each other to the death in gladiatorial combat. Armada Smokescreen prevails in the contest. Please note that the depictions of these two combatants are of the original G1 Smokescreen and the original Armada Smokescreen; the comic was written before the Universe Smokescreen toys were created. Toys *''Armada'' Smokescreen with Liftor (2002) :A Deluxe class toy.http://www.tfu.info/2002/Autobot/Smokescreen/smokescreen.htm *''Armada'' Mcdonalds Smokescreen (2002) :Combines with the other McDonalds Armada Autobots. *''Armada'' Hoist with Refute (2003) :The mold used for Armada Hoist was repainted and remolded into a Decepticon for the character of Universe Ransack. The mold first used for Armada Hoist was remolded again into Transformers: Cybertron Longrack, a homage to Beast Wars Neo Longrack. *''Armada'' Built to Rule Smokescreen with Liftor (2003) *''Universe'' Smokescreen with Liftor (2004) :Armada Smokescreen was repainted blue for Universe and released as part of a "Battle in a Box". He and his Mini-Con Liftor fought against Ransack and his Mini-Con Refute. Transformers Hoist is an Autobot who turns into a tow-truck. Initially a video-game only character in 2007, he got his first toy in 2009. Video games Hoist is a playable character in the PSP version of the 2007 Transformers video game. He arrived on earth about the same time as Optimus Prime and was part of their mission to Hoover Dam. In Transformer: Autobots for the Nintendo DS a vehicle that goes by the name Maintenance is an homage to Hoist. Toys *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Deluxe Hoist (2009) :A redeco of Transformers Longarm in the colors of Generation 1 Hoist. Available in a 2-pack called Back Road Brawl with a redeco of the Decepticon Mixmaster. He is a Toys-R-Us store exclusive. Transformers: Timelines This Hoist is an evil mirror universe version of his Generation 1 self. He is very lazy and makes half-hearted attempts at his repairs. Fub Publications An evil version of Hoist was mentioned in the Transformers Collectors Club fiction "Dungeons & Dinobots". This Hoist repaired Blurr after his fight with Grimlock and several robot zombies. References External links *Hoist at the Transformers Wiki Category:Autobots Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Spy Changers